The polyhedral puzzle relates generally to toys and models and more specifically to pieces that assemble into geometric shapes or combinations of shapes.
People play with toys and assemble models from pieces of all kinds. Play and assembly both entertain and develop coordination. Starting with a basic piece, such as a block, forms take shape from the basic pieces. Using imagination, a person can form many objects like a cube, a sphere, and perhaps a sculpture. A basic piece has features that allow one piece to connect with another piece. Using a quantity of pieces, pieces connect with one another to make an object desired by a person. Basic pieces have seen use both indoors and outdoors.
Traditionally, people have assembled basic pieces into a wide variety of objects. A person gathers pieces from a container then assembles them following an instruction sheet and occasionally improvising a shape or from the pieces and the person's imagination.